Frustrating
by 506thpir
Summary: After being assigned to work on a scene about frustrated love, Andre gets help from Tori with unexpected results. Tandre RATED M


Dedicated to 2niteweparty. It may no be JadexCat, but it's the next best thing. (First in my opinion. Lol)

Walking through the halls, Tori came upon a frustrated Andre.  
"Hey."  
Eyes closed, he grunted in response.  
"Come on Andre," Tori scolded like a mother. "Use your big boy words."  
Turning his head lazily to face her, he looked at the singer.  
"Hi."  
"There we go!" She cheered.  
Turning his head straight forward, he stared off into space with an irritated look.  
"Alright Andre," Tori started. "What's wrong?"  
Hitting his head against the locker, Andre groaned.  
"It's class man. That stupid assignment he gave us. I don't know what to do."  
"You're going to have to enlighten me. I don't have Dualson."  
In an angry/annoyed voice, Andre went overt the assignment.  
"You must make a scene about frustration."  
Tori crossed her arms and gave the upset boy a pointed look.  
"You're frustrated because you don't know how to make a scene on frustration? Just do a scene about not knowing what scene to do. Done."  
Andre sighed. "It must be a feeling of frustration we've had recently.  
"What's more recent than the present?" Tori shouted/

"About love."  
The two fell silent. Turning so he was facing the lockers, Andre put his forhead against the metal door, closing his eyes.  
"This is bull cheese." He said annoyed.  
Tori nodded her head.  
"Can another person be in the scene?"  
"I think so." He mumbled. "It'd make it easier."  
"Alright." She said. "I'll help you."  
Turning his head to face her, Andre smiled.

"Thanks."

After school ended, the two headed over to Toris' house. Walking up to her room, Andre began to worry.  
"Are you sure we can be up here….alone?"  
Laughing, Tori smiled at the musician.  
"Yea, we'll be fine. I know you'll be the perfect gentlemen."  
Andre laughed and smiled back.  
"Alright." He started. "What should I do? I'm in love and frustrated."  
"Well, do what comes natural. Have you ever been in love and frustrated?" She questioned.  
_'God knows I am now.' _He thought while staring at his friend.  
"Yes."  
"So, transfer those feelings from then and into the scene." She said matter of factly.

"Yea, uh huh. But I'm not feeln' I tnow. I'm not upset."  
"Then get upset."  
He gave her a pointed look.  
"Okay okay. What would make you upset about her? What could she do to make you feel frustrated?"  
Sitting on her bed, Andre thought for a few minutes.  
"If she found out I liked someone," He started slowly. "And forced the name out of me."  
Tori nodded her head.  
"Okay, let's go from there."  
Confused, and said "What?"  
Rolling her eyes, Tori grabbed his hand lifting him off her bed. Andre's brain barely registered the tingles running up his arm before Tori started talking again.  
"Let's practice. I'll be with you in the scene right?"  
"I guess…." He said nervously.

She nodded her head.  
"I'll start. So, "Jay", I hear you like someone."  
"Jay" rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yea, kind of. Who told you?"  
"Terry." She smiled mischievously.  
"So," She started giddy. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
Shifting from foot to foot, he looked at everything but her.  
"Oh, you know. A girl."  
Rolling her eyes, she pressed on.  
"Yea, I figured. What's this girls name?"  
"Girl."  
Laughing at the level way he said it, she tried to continue the scene.  
"Come on Jay. Tell me."  
"Nah, I think I'm good 'Sara'."  
She shook her head. "No no. You're not getting away from this. You're going to tell me. Who is it? Do I know her? Is she a friend of ours? Is she cute? I bet she is." Bouncing on her toes, "Sara" looked like Cat for a moment.  
"Jay" sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"She's a friend, ea you know her, and…." He stared off into space for a moment. Snapping his eyes back to hers, he smiled.  
"And she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
She felt a twinge in her chest, but thought nothing of it and continued on. Tapping her finger on her chin, she looked away, thinking.  
"Is it-"  
Cutting her off, Jay said, "Hey, what if the ice cream man came though the halls at school? That'd be cool right?"  
Sara gave him an irritated look.  
"Jay, don't change the subject. Is it Caitlyn?"  
He shook his head.  
"What about Tammy? Jill? Luda!"  
"No, no, no."  
She stomped her foot on the floor. "Come on Jay! Just tell me!"

Walking away, Jay/Andre leaned against the wall and folded his arms.  
"I'm not telling you Sara."  
She stomped her foot on the ground again and pouted.  
"Tell me!" She whined. "It has to be Caitlyn.! You two are friends and she's gorgeous!"  
"Can't you just drop it? And it's not her" He stated irritated.  
"Tell me!"  
"I'm not telling"  
"Why not!" She yelled back.

"It doesn't matter that's why." He was starting to become upset. Andre felt as if this were a real conversation between him and Tori.  
"Yea, it does!"  
He shook his head.  
"No, it doesn't." He said forcefully. "She doesn't like me so let's just drop it."  
Taking a step closer, she said "You don't know that."  
"Yea, I do."  
Poking him in the chest, she repeated herself. "You don't know that."  
"Stop that." He said annoyed as he slapped her hand away.

"Tell me."  
Moving around her, he went a few feet from the wall. "No."  
"Jay!" She begged.  
"I said NO!" He yelled back.  
"And I said 'tell me' damn it!"  
Glaring down at her, his face turned into one of anger.  
"I'm saying this one more time. I am not. Telling. YOU!"  
Sighing, the actress glared back.  
"Just tell me who she is and I'll get you two together."  
Frustrated beyond belief, he screamed back at her, "I like you Tori! I fucking like you and I want nothing more right now than to push you up against that damn wall and pin you there while I kiss the shit out of you!"  
Heart pounding against his chest, his head began to spin.  
Staring at her friend, Tori tried to figure out if he was still acting or being serious. Breaking character she asked, "Andre…was that acting or…."  
Heart racing faster, he looked off to the side.  
"I…it was…yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes…it was real."  
Starring at him in shock, she stood still. Moments later, a mischievous grin formed on her face.  
"I don't believe you."  
Snapping his head to face her, he looked at the girl.

"What?"  
"I don't believe that you like me."  
Tori stood in the same spot, smiling at him and challenged his feelings. Andre knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"You…you think I'm lying?"  
Tori grinned.  
"Yes. And besides, you would NEVER throw me against a wall and kiss me. I mean, it's just not you. You're too much of a softie to get aggressive and dominant."  
Pissed that she was challenging his feelings, and on top of that, actions that he would or would not take; he took several steps closer to her.

"You think I wouldn't throw you against that wall," He thrust a finger at the wall he'd been previously leaning against. "and kiss the hell out of you until you begged me to take you?"  
Still smirking, Tori could feel a light blush on her face.  
"Exactly." She responded.  
Growling, he grabbed her forearms and pushed her against the wall. Back hitting the wall, she stared up at him in momentary shock. Leaning down so his mouth was by her ear, he whispered, "Still don't believe me?"  
Tori gave out an airy "no".  
Before she could comprehend what was happening, he pressed his lips to hers. Putting his hands on her hips, he squeezed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Matching the rhythm of his lips against hers, Tori moaned lightly. Smirking, he slowly dragged his tongue along her bottom lip. Denying him entrance, the brunette smirked when he let out a groan of frustration. Bringing his right hand up, Andre caressed her breast. Running his thumb over the thin fabric of her shirt, he rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. As she gasped at the contact, Andre took advantage of the moment and thrust his tongue into her mouth. As he explored the inside of her mouth, Tori tightened her hold on Andres neck and brought him closer. Body molding to his, the boy let out a groan at the feeling of being so close to her. As the kiss deepened, the pianist grabbed her thighs and brought her legs up, forcing her to wrap them around his waist. Still kissing, Andre carried her over to her bed. Setting her down on her back, he removed his lips from hers. Kissing her jaw line down to her neck, he began to suck and bite down lightly. Tori took in a sharp intake of air. Bringing his fingers to the bottom of her shirt, he slid his fingers up and over her taunt stomach. Sucking on her collar bone, Tori turned her head to give him more access.  
"Shit." She moaned out.  
Grabbing her shirt, he brought it over her head. Reaching for her bra, she stopped him. Out of breath she said, "Uh uh. Not till your shirt is off and on the floor."  
Smiling down at her, Andre leaned up and took the shirt off and threw it on the floor.  
"Better?"  
Staring at the well toned body in front of her, Tori grinned widely.  
"Much."  
Grabbing the back of his neck, she brought him down for a kiss. Running her hands up and down his chest, Andre growled softly. Turning the boy over, she stratled his waist as he looked up at her. Looking down at him, she smiled.  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone with a more amazing body." She marveled.  
"Not even Taylor Lautner?"  
Laughing lightly, she traced his abs.  
"Not even him."  
Reaching for her hand, he took it in his and brought her down to him. Kissing her lips lightly, he ran his hands up and down her back. Reaching her bra, he unhooked it and tossed it to the side. Leaning down, he brought his lips to a breast. As he caressed it with his hand, he swirled his tongue around the nipple. Groaning, Tori accidentally bucked her hips against his. Moaning loudly, Andre ground his hips against hers. By this point she could feel his length against her thigh.  
"Shit Tor." He moaned. "I don't know how much more I can take before I can't control myself."  
"So don't."  
Looking into her eyes, he saw an array of emotions. Lust, eagerness, nervousness, trust, and love.  
"Are you sure Tori? We can stop now, but if we keep going….I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if we keep going. I'll try, I don't want to hurt you but I-"  
Cutting him off, she kissed hips lips lightly.  
"It's okay Andre. I don't want us to stop. Andre, I…I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let this go as far as it has. You know me and know I'm telling the truth. This isn't just lust. I love you and trust you. I want you to have my body. I want you to be my first."  
Overwhelmed by her words, Andre could only smile in return.  
Gently flipping her over onto her back, he kissed her lips. Slowly, he began to kiss down her neck, the valley between her breasts, and down her stomach. When he reached the top of her pants, he looked up and into her eyes. Nodding her head, he began to unbutton and slide her pants down slowly. Taking his off too, they were both left in only their underwear. Sensually kissing up her leg, he kissed the outer edges of where the panties were.  
"Andre, please." Tori groaned as she squirmed under his touch.

Smiling, he dragged the last remaining clothing off. Taking her in, Tori began to blush.

"God Tori." Andre breathed. "You're so damn beautiful." Looking into her eyes he leaned down, hovering over her lips and put a hand on her cheek. Kissing her, he mumbled against her lips and said,  
"How in the hell did I get so lucky to have a girl like you fall in love with me?"  
Kissing him back she said, "It's not so hard when you're as amazing, sweet, talented, nice, funny, and sexy as you are."

Kissing her again, Andre looked into her eyes.  
"You're sure about this?"  
"More sure than Pluto is a planet."  
He looked down at her confused. "But Pluto isn't a planet anymore."  
"Just shut up and take those boxers off."  
Laughing, he complied. Taking off his boxers, he quickly put a condom on. Kissing her once more, he positioned himself at her entrance.  
"You're a hundred percent sure about this?" He asked nervously.  
Leaning up, Tori brought him in for the most passionate kiss he would ever experience.  
"Andre, I need you inside me. I need to feel you. Please."  
Kissing her again, he leaned her back down.  
"This is going to hurt."  
"I know."  
As Andre continued to kiss the girl, he thrust inside of her. Letting out a moan of pain, Tori closed her eyes. Looking down at her in panic, he whispered, "I'm so sorry Tori. Do you want to stop? God I'm sorry."  
Shaking her head, she took in several deep breaths.  
"Just give me a moment."  
Wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks, he kissed her lightly and whispered into her ear.  
"It'll be okay. The pain will leave. Tell me when you're ready."  
After a few more minutes, Tori began to rock her hips against hip. Groaning, Andre followed pace. Almost pulling out completely, he pushed back in. Moaning loudly, Tori wrapped her arms around him. Dragging her fingers up and down his back, Andre was so concentrated on not cumming too early, he didn't notice as her nails dug into his skin.  
With each thrust the two lovers would moan loudly. Putting his head in the crook of her shoulder, Andre could tell he was close. Kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, the thrust started to become faster and more erratic.  
"Tori…"He moaned out. "I…fuck…I'm close."

Moaning, she bit her lip. "I am…too."  
Gasping, Tori threw her head back as Andre hit her G-Spot repeatedly. Tightening around Andres member, the actress came hard. Yelling out his name, that was all he need to hear as he soon followed.  
Collapsing next to her, the two took in deep breaths.  
After a few minutes of silence,  
Tori wrapped an arm around his torso and looked up at him.  
"You don't regret it, do you?"  
Looking down at her in shock, Andre quickly shook his head.  
"Hell no. Tori, I love you. I loved you when your crazy sister made me come to your house and practice that song. Don't ever think that I regret it, or that I'm going to leave."  
"I never thought that you'd-"  
Giving her a knowing look, Tori looked down.  
"Okay," she confessed. "I thought it."  
"Don't."  
Snuggling closer together, a thought suddenly came to Andres mind.

"Where is your family?" He asked scared.  
Smiling, Tori mumbled in to his chest, "Mom and dad are at work, and Trina is at a friends house rehearsing for some play."  
Nodding his head, Andre absent mindedly pet her head. Chuckling to himself, Tori looked up at him.  
"What is it?"  
"We never did finish working on that scene."  
"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter right now. We have something more important to take care of."  
Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a confused look.  
"Such as?"  
Tori smiled mischievously for the second time that night.  
"Round two."

AN: So yup. There it is. My first story with any type of sex in it. And also the first Victorious with any type of sex described in it. Hahaha. I'm not sure what to think of this, but it's not my best work by far. With a little more practice, I should get better. I should upload this so I can go get ready for my Band Concert…..


End file.
